The present invention relates to a device for aligning printing plates on printing plate cylinders of rotary printing presses.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,911 to Kobler there is known a device for the lateral register adjustment of a printing plate on a printing plate cylinder of a printing press. A turntable set wheel is arranged on the front side of the plate cylinder over which printing plate aligning stops are positionable on worm gear spindles. The pin of the set wheel can either have an inside threaded hole and an outside thread or only an outside thread.
In a first embodiment of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,911, two printing plate aligning stops can be laterally positioned. In a second embodiment of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,911, the printing plate aligning stops of two actuator sections connected with a coupling can be laterally positioned. Sensitive adjustment of individual printing plate alignment stops is difficult to accomplish. The positioning regions of the printing plate alignment stops are limited by the thread pitches and the thread section lengths.